Well
by phosphenes97
Summary: Richard Park tahu, selama hidupnya yang aneh ini ia berhasil menemukan dua hal, impian dan takdir. Hanya Richard dan kasih sayang ibunya yang telah mati dan Park Chanyeol


Richard ingat sekali, hal dimana ia menemukan sesuatu yang tabu dalam kehidupannya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Ibunya selalu membawanya menuju ke kesenangan dan kini telah tiba pada titik jenuhnya tentang hal itu. Hidup mereka sederhana dan tidak pelak membuat Richard ingin tahu mengapa. Mengapa ibunya selalu bertemu dengan banyak orang berpakaian rapi dan rambut klimisnya, menanti mobil pria pria itu dan pergi meninggalkannya setiap malam dan pulang pada pagi harinya. Namun kali ini, bukan hanya ibunya yang dihadapkan dengan orang orang rapi itu-kini dirinya. Berharap bukan masalah pelik yang tidak ia sukai.

"Ehem" Pria tua itu membersihkan tenggorokannya lalu menatap Richard.

"Ini akan sedikit terasa tidak mungkin mngingat kalian hidup dengan keadaan begini" ujar pria itu menggerling ke arah Jessie Lee, ibunya tepat di samping kananya.

"Kau akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Park, "

Dan terdengar seruan protes dari Ibunya di detik yang berikutnya.

"Hey, hey, kau tidak berbicara soal ini tadi"

Richard dapat melihat kini ibunya penuh dengan kepanikan, tangannya menggenggam erat jemarinya dan seolah tanpa putus asa meracau kepada orang berpakaian rapi itu.

"RICHARD ADALAH ANAKKU!!"

Richard tidak pernah mendengar ibunya berteriak dan membentak seperti itu. Ibunya bahkan tidak pernah berbicara terlalu keras dan akan berbicara lembut kepada semua orang- itu adalah alasan mengapa Richard menyukai suara Ibunya ketika bernyanyi.

"Maaf nyonya Lee, tapi di sini jelas jelas tertulis bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah pewaris resmi perusahaan Park, anak lelaki dari Park Yoochun"

"BODOH! KALAU DIA ANAKNYA, SEHARUSNYA AKU MELIHATNYA MEMBAWA ANAK KAMI HIDUP DENGAN LAYAK! MENYEKOLAHKANNYA DI SEKOLAH BAGUS DAN MENDIDIKNYA MENJADI ANAK YANG BAIK, MELAKUKAN TUGASNYA SEBAGAI AYAH DAN TIDAK MENINGGALKANKU!"

Nafas ibunya berhembus terlalu cepat dan Richard hanya mampu terdiam, mencoba memberikan privasi untuk ibunya yang nyatis tidak pernah terlihat marah kecuali untuk kali ini.

"Dia bahkan bukan pria yang kukenal, dia tidak menepati janjinya untukku"

Richard masih terdiam. Mencoba memahami apa yang pria itu dan ibunya katakan. Menyusunnya menjadi kesatuan yang utuh. Namun tidak terlalu berguna karena bahkan ia merasa _blank_ saat ini.

"Pergi dari rumahku! Chanyeol sudah lama mati! Sekarang hanya tinggal aku, Jessie Lee dan anakku Richard Lee!"

Dari mata Richard yang besar ia dapat melihat Ibunya semakin tidak sabaran mendorong badan bongsor pria itu keluar rumah mereka. Menutup pintunya dan berusaha mengabaikan ketukan brutal dan teriakan dari luar pintu.

Ibunya mendekatinya dengan senyum yang biasanya, mengelus puncak kepalanya dan berkata dengan suara pecah nan serak.

"Saat kau dewasa nanti, jangan bermain main dengan perempuan, mengerti ? Sekarang, kemasi barangmu. Temui pria tadi dan berkata bahwa kau akan ikut dengannya"

Richard berumur sepuluh menggeleng kuat. Selama ini ia hanya hidup bersama ibunya, belajar kerasnya hidup lewat penghidupan ibunya. Satu satunya orang yang ia percaya, satu satunya orang yang menyediakan hidup untuknya.

"Aku tidak mau, jika memang mendesak... aku mau Ibu juga ikut"

Richard hampir menangis, tangannya menarik ujung kaos yang ibunya kenakan.

"Tidak bisa Richard, tidak bisa"

Richard terisak sekarang, kembang kempis nafasnya saat ia bertanya

"Kenapa?"

Mata ibunya memerah, dapat ia rasakan sesuatu mencoba tertahan, mencegahnya keluar untuk meluluh lantahkan kemampuan kontrol emosi milik Richard kecil.

"Dengarkan ibu nak, lihat ibu ?"

Jessie mengusap hidung bangirnya yang sedikit berair, matanya nyaris kabut untuk menatap wajah Richard yang panik bukan kepalang. Richard nya terlihat amat ketakutan, terlebih karena mereka memang kurang dekat akhir akhir ini. Jessie tetap menunggu hingga Richard mampu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Karena kau bukan Richard, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Park Chanyeol, mengerti ?"

Richard adalah anak yang baik, ia tidak pernah membantah dan akan selalu menuruti kemauan ibunya selagi ia mampu melakukannya. Setiap kali ia menuruti kemauan ibunya, ia akan merasa bangga, bangga karena sudah berusaha menjadi anak yang baik. Namun, kali ini ia ingin berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa, tidak bisa untuk kali ini menuruti kemauan ibunya. Ia tidak mau membantah, tapi ia lebih tidak mau melakukannya.

"Tidak ibu,-"

"Kumohon Chanyeol dengarkan ibu, kau harus melakukannya. Lakukan demi ibu, demi kita. Kau mengerti ?"

Jessie tidak lagi memanggilnya Richard dan itu terasa ganjil. Pelafalannya fasih namun nama itu masih terlalu asing bagi pendengaran Richard yang kebingungan dan ketakutan

Richard tetap menggeleng, mencoba menegaskan ia tidak akan mampu melakukannya.

"Richard bilang ingin bertemu ayah, bukan ?" Ibunya bahkan tak jenuh mencoba terus membujuknya.

Richard mengangguk kecil.

"Sangat"

"Kau akan bertemu ayah kalau kau pergi. Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu kembali"

Richard menatap mata ibunya. Mencoba menggali kebohongan klasik dalam matanya namun tidak, ibunya bahkan berjanji padanya.

Ibunya tidak pernah berbohong.

Richard ingat sekali saat itu ia pernah bertanya kepada ibunya tentang ejekan teman sekelasnya- Jongin- tentang ibunya yang seorang pelacur. Ibunya memang tidak berbohong, ibunya bahkan terus menangis dan terisak dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Pada akhirnya, Ibunya berjanji untuk berhenti dan hanya menjadi bartender saja.

Ibunya bahkan tidak berbohong untuk itu.

Maka, Richard menangguk ragu dan mulai memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam tas punggungnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan menfapati ibunya tersenyum hangat padanya, untuk yabg terakhir kalinya.

Ia memeluknya, memeluk ibunya seolah enggan melepaskannya untuk barang sedetik saja. Ibunya balas memeluknya, membawanya ke dalam kehangatan tubuhnya yang selama ini berperan menjadi penopang mereka berdua.

"Kalau Richard sudah dewasa, apakah ibu boleh meminta ?"

Richard menangguk "Apa saja..."

"Apa saja ?" Tanya ibunya sembari terkekeh, meski dengan pipi yang basah.

"Hmmm" Richard bergumam sembari mengangguk mantap.

"Temui ibu, dan jangan pernah bermain dengan wanita. Tetap menjadi anak baik"

Richard menangguk lagi. Bersumpah akan membawanya hingga mati nanti.

"Aku akan membawanya hingga aku mati"

Ibunya terkekeh merdu, mengelus puncak kepalanya dan menciumnya lama. Ia membukakan pintu dan melepas Richard di sana.

Richard ingat betul, itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia hidup sebagai Richard. hidup sebagai anak dari Jessie Lee di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana yang menaungi mereka. Ia rindu, rindu menjadi Richard dan terus tertawa meski nyaris mati karena tidak memiliki apa apa. Namun, setidaknya ia bahagia.

Kini ia Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol anak dari Park Yoochun, serta sosok suami bagi Park Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan jalan dia area ruko kecil kota kelahirannya saat itu. Ia rapi, bukan seperti untuk.pertama kali Chen - pria paruh baya berambut klimis- itu datang dan memisahkannys dengan kehidupannya bersama sang ibu.

Ia terus berjalan sebelum sebuah obrolan menggugah hatinya. Seorang perempuan paruh baya, yang terlihat sudah menelan banyak garam kehidupan tengah memberikan sebungkus nasi kepada seorang anak kecil lelaki dengan pakaian kumal dan kain seratnya robek.

"Makan dan tumbuhlah dengan baik" Ujarnya sembari menepuk nepuk kepala anak lelaki yang terlihat lapar itu.

"Terimakasih Ahjumma, aku berjanji akan tumbuh seperti Richard"

Ucapan anak lelaki itu kelewat semangat. Chanyeol nyaris tidak peduli, namun nama Richard yang teselip disana membuat jantungnya mengkhianati porsinya untuk berdetak.

"Hmmm... jadilah anak baik seperti Richard"

Anak lelaki itu kini melangkah menjauh dari sana, namun mendekati arah Chanyeol berdiri. Chanyeol buru buru mencekal lengan anak lelaki kurus itu.

"Maaf ahjussi ?"

Chanyeol sadar sepenuhnya akan apa yang ia lakukan. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pelan setelah memastikan perempuan tadi menghilang dari sana.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa ia ?"

Anak lelaki itu terlihat mengerjap dua kali sebelum menjawab dengan cicit pelan.

"Nyonya Jessie. Dia sering mrmberi kami makanan. Aku dan teman teman, karena kami tinggal di jalanan"

Chanyeol terenyuh. Jika benar perempuan itu adalah ibunya, maka sudah sepatutnya Chanyeol bersyukur memiliki ibu sepertinya.

"Dan boleh kutanya, siapa itu Richard ?"

"Richard adalah anaknya. Nyonya Jessie selalu menceritakan bagaimana anaknya tumbuh menjadi baik dan penurut. Kami akan selalu mencoba menjadi seperti Richard, karena dengan itu kami berterimakasih pada Nyonya yang sudah mendidik kami dan menghidupi kami"

Ujar anak itu, menyelipkan sebuah senyum lebar pada akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol tertegun sesaat. Bagaimana anak itu bererita ibunya selalu menceritakan kebaikannya kepada anak anak sebagai contoh konkrit dari sebuah kehidupan. Chanyeol menyempatkan mengelus kepala anak lelaki itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum menuju ke arah perempuan tadi menghilang.

Sebuah toko yang tidak besar namun terawat, menjual beberapa aneka kue basah dan biskuit. Chanyeol melihat papan namanya dengan nama 'Lee' sebagai judul toko itu.


End file.
